


【貂绒】我叫金绒绒，我爸妈好烦

by Stacychzh



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25390699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacychzh/pseuds/Stacychzh
Kudos: 1





	【貂绒】我叫金绒绒，我爸妈好烦

爹貂妈绒，两位4月2日直播给了我灵感  
我偷看了金绒绒的日记并发上来让大家看看。

——————————正文——————————

4月2日 星期四 天气：晴

。  
今天吃早饭的时候，我妈突然和我爸说要出门野餐，我闹腾着说我也要去，毕竟hg疫情这么严重我也已经在家憋了很多天了，实在是太想出门儿了。我妈也答应了，说只要我能在今天一上午写完今明两天的作业就带我出去，而且还说要去智异山上玩儿。这可把我给高兴坏了，虽然我没去过智异山，但我爸说他小时候去过，特别好玩。

我好期待，我先不写日记了，我要去写作业。

。  
我又回来了，我原本打算认真写5个小时作业的，结果刚写了没有半个小时就听见我妈和我爸在厨房里叮铃咣啷。我知道他们是想做三明治，毕竟这不是野餐的标配嘛。可我怎么感觉我妈总是在找事儿？

虽然我隔着卧室房门听不太清，但是我妈好像一直嘟嘟囔囔的说想吃我爸做的炸酱面。我觉得我妈就是为难人，现在做好了拉面那等下午出发去智异山的时候不就坨了吗。我爸估计也是这么想的所以就没搭理她，结果我妈一直说啊说，说的我在屋里都觉得烦了。我以为我爸也会烦，结果我爸一句唠叨都没有。  
中本叔叔到底为什么说我爸唠叨啊，难道不是我妈最爱唠叨吗？

还好我妈闭嘴了，不然我要被吵得写不完作业了。

。  
？？？这个味道怎么回事儿？原来我爸去煮炸酱面给我妈吃了，怪不得我妈闭嘴了...

爸！！！我也要吃！你不要忘了你正在努力学习的女儿啊！

...我为什么要不打招呼就冲出房门，你们成年人就不要再搞什么面条kiss了好吗？？？炸酱糊到嘴唇边就不要接着亲了好吗，妈你的洁癖哪儿去了?

深呼吸深呼吸，作业最重要，智异山最重要。

。  
我实在是高估我妈了，我妈30多岁的人了还这么幼稚啊。不知道她在干什么可能是捣碎鸡蛋吧，一直说自己腰疼。我爸就让她坐下干活，我妈就说没关系快干完了，可是没做两下又说自己腰疼。  
我妈哼哼唧唧的一直说话，我看她就是故意吵我，她就是不想让我去智异山，她就是想和我爸去二人date。

我打开房门朝外头看了一眼，发现我爸撇下厨房里的活计跑过来给我妈揉腰了，要不然我妈还要接着哼唧。

。  
我终于静下心来写了2个小时作业了，正当我在和理综卷子的物理大题死磕的时候，我妈突然叫了我的大名：“金——小——绒——”  
众所周知，父母喊你大名准没好事儿，我赶紧满脸谄媚的从屋里走出来：“母亲大人怎么啦？”

“来，帮妈妈把蛋黄酱的盖子打开。”我妈微笑着对我说。

？我妈就因为这么个事儿把我从屋里叫了出来？她到底知不知道我当时脑子里有个微弱的但即将战胜物理大题的小火苗？就因为蛋黄酱的盖子就让我重新进行思考吗？你到底知不知道什么叫稍纵即逝，什么叫灵光乍现，什么叫过了这村没有这店！

“快点，你爸比在厨房炸土司边，赶紧给妈妈把盖子打开。”

我从桌子上拿起蛋黄酱，心里有了不祥的预感，我怎么记得这个现在只剩半瓶的蛋黄酱在早上还是全新的一瓶来着？  
“妈...你，你是不是，已经，挤了半瓶了？”我能听到我嗓音里的颤抖，就是不知道我妈能不能听到。

“是啊，但是不够啊，快给我。”我强行压抑住我因害怕而颤抖的双手，但我妈接过蛋黄酱的时候双手却因喜悦而颤抖。

我心里默默计算着三明治的热量，低头看了看我的宝宝肚，实在不忍心再看下去只好转身回到房间。但我用余光看到了我妈化身勇哥狂挤瓶身的画面。  
我的心，碎了。

我前两天刚和东赫叔叔打赌看谁能先把宝宝肚减下去，我赌了我妈的任天堂游戏机。

...

妈，如果我输了，你还会不会再爱我一次。

。  
又1个小时的艰苦奋战过去了，我发现只要能保证全神贯注作业写得还是很快的，我觉得我再有1个多小时大概能完成这两天的作业！冲呀金小绒！

。  
又一个小时了，我已经看到胜利的曙光了。在书桌旁边坐了这么久我脖子都僵了，正好杯子里没水了，我要出门喝水。

我妈也已经开始做第二种吃的了，她正使劲往小面包里塞馅。老天爷啊这面包一共才多大啊，我妈那个疯狂，面包都吐了她还在往里塞。

“妈咪咱们野餐喝什么呀~”  
我妈很明显没有考虑过这个问题，因为我问完这个问题之后她明显身体顿了一下，然后又沉思了两秒。

“道英啊我想喝咖啡~”我妈扬起她那漂亮的脸蛋冲我爸撒娇。

“不行，那个要搅拌2千次，咱家没有电动搅拌器的。”我爸拒绝的很干脆

“哇，我爸真男人。”我在心里感慨，我妈这种撒娇精就是要有人治一治，我在心里为我爸鼓掌。

果然我没有猜错，我妈在被拒绝之后一点也不气馁，口头撒娇不好之后竟然摘了手套跑去厨房挂到了我爸身上。我爸用手揽着我妈的腰以防她掉下去，还宠溺的亲了下她的额头。  
然后抬眼看着我，嫌弃我没事儿找事儿。

天地良心啊！我原本只是希望得到一个：“可乐雪碧都可以哦。”这样的答案，谁知道我妈非要喝咖啡。

bytheway，我妈这个无赖的行径有点像苏大强。

我冲我爸吐了个舌头，然后果断丢下他一个人面对我妈，端着水杯飞快地跑回了屋。最后我爸有没有同意我也不知道。

。  
我妈来敲我屋门告诉我可以出发的时候我刚好把作业写完，没有作业舒服的感觉真爽！如果我以后的假期也能像今天这样先学再玩就好了...  
不管以后了，我要先换衣服和爸爸妈妈出去玩啦！

。  
？  
...  
你们两个，是不是，没见过小孩儿发飙？  
把我拽到10楼，然后用手机放鸟叫声并不能给我一种置身于群山之中的感觉谢谢。  
更何况我的座位旁边还放着泰一伯伯的健身器材，我的想象力还没有这么放肆。

我开始怀疑人生，我到底是为什么要用4个小时和物理试卷战斗呢？就为了坐在泰一伯伯家的阳台上眺望对面那栋楼吗？

哎，就当为了生命安全在家野餐吧

我爸我妈就是商量好的。我原本以为我爸比我妈成熟多了，至少不会再这种事情上骗我，但这样看来他俩半斤八两。毕竟把葡萄汁放进高脚杯这种事情，我这个小学2年级的孩子都不屑于干你俩知道吗？

我妈还在假装身后有只半月黑熊？？？我爸更绝，还端出一碗炸酱面来假装喂它，晕。

陷入爱情里的人都是傻子吧！

。  
算了，既来之则安之，跟爸妈聊聊天也没什么不好，也算托他们的福我明天可以无忧无忧虑的玩儿了。

爸爸和妈妈聊起他们小时候吃过的米汉堡，就是把大米饭压实，然后加上培根生菜做成汉堡，听起来很好吃的样子。爸爸说奶奶做的米汉堡特别好吃，比外面卖的还好吃。

我没有在学校外面的店里见过米汉堡哎，有点想吃，所以跟爸爸说下次去奶奶家的时候，让奶奶做给我吃。

“不行，奶奶会累的。”  
“好吧...”虽然有些想吃，但还是奶奶比较重要。

“哇，道英啊，真的好久没吃过了是吧，真的有点想念米汉堡的味道啊。”妈妈躺在阳光下，像猫咪晒肚皮一样。  
“好，我明天给妈打电话让她做几个，我去给你拿回来。”我爸笑着摸摸妈妈的长发。

我：hello？两位有事吗？daddy？你刚才说什么来着。

。  
看来我爸刚才是没答应我妈做咖啡这个请求，因为我妈还时不时的提一嘴，我爸终于被说服了，松口说明天做做看。我明天一定要围观，看看他怎么手打出拿铁来。

。  
别说，我妈做的三明治还挺好吃，吴世勋伯伯说过，好吃的话就是零热量，因为我刚刚听说东赫叔叔和马克叔叔点了炸鸡回家吃，所以我也不担心那点蛋黄酱了。

结果我妈突然按住我的手不让我吃了，她说要剩几个。

“廷祐叔叔要来吗？”但是剩这几个也不够啊，我腹诽。

“不是，妈妈要留着上供。”我妈边说边神经兮兮的把剩下的几个三明治放回篮子里。

“啥？上供是啥？”我有点懵，但又突然想起来，好像听几个中国来的叔叔说起来过。就是要给神仙们烧香，还要摆上吃的，这样他们才会保佑自己。  
“你给谁上供?”

“财神爷啊。”我妈说的理所当然。

我：？？？爸你知道我妈在干嘛吗？  
我爸：...你别管她

可我还是忍不住好奇心：“财神爷不是中国的神仙吗，你给他上供干嘛？”

“哎~你不知道，我不是总说‘恭喜发财’嘛，你董思成叔叔说，要有财神爷保佑这句话才能灵验的！”

我：...

。  
今天的日记就写到这儿吧，我算是对我爸妈有了全新的认识。  
千言万语汇成一句话，希望我能比东赫叔叔早日消灭宝宝肚。

——————the end——————


End file.
